Through thick and thin
by las97
Summary: Emily Prentiss is kidnapped, how far will her team go to save her? Maybe ships, not sure. Warning: Sexual Assult/Rape. R&R! :
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first story and i know it's rough, but I have some good ideas for it. R&R!

* * *

><p>"Clear!" yelled Emily Prentiss as she secured the room. She spun around to check the other room but was met with a forceful blow to the head, she was immediately surrounded by blackness.<p>

"Hey Hotch, do you know where Prentiss is?" Derek said with a worried look on his face. "Wasn't she just upstairs?" Hotch answered back while Jj walking up behind them with a strange look in her large eyes. "Guys, we have a problem. There is a pool of blood in the upstairs guest room, and I can promise you that it wasn't there before we got here. " The team immediately went into action. Morgan called Garcia and told her to start tracking Emily's phone. "Babygirl, I need you to do this quick okay?" "Alright my dark chocolate, but what is this all about? Where is Emily" Garcia replied as she started panicing. "We don't know P, but we're gonna find her i promise"

* * *

><p>Emily finally woke up with a horrible pain on the side of her head. She tried to touch her head to wipe the warm blood off of her face but found her hands tied together with chains. She looked up when she realized somebody was watching her. The brunette's eyes widened in horror as he started speaking. "Hello Emily".<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! This chapter will be a lot longer that the last one. This was just kind of a filler chapter. Also from the different characters POV! R&R! Thanks:)

Warning: Mentions of sexual assult/rape. No offense intended.

* * *

><p>"Who the hell are you?" said the angered brunette. "Your worst nightmare" he replied with a frightening smirk. He turned and left out of a large metal door. She could hear him locking it from the outside. Looking around all she could see was four walls and the chains that bound her wrists. There was a lone lightbulb in the windowless room, along with strange patterns of dried blood permenantly stained on the floor. "Don't panic Emily, come on, don't let him see your weak side" she mumbled to herself while observing her surroundings. She started thinking logically, this had to be the unsub. The last thing she remembered was her and the team heading to Walter Benson's house to arrest him for the rape, torture and murder of 7 women. She knew what this man could do, and that she needed to find a way out soon-or the same thing that happened to those 7 women were sure to happen to her.<p>

...

Jennifer Jareau sat down promptly and looked around at the faces of her team. All of them had a combination of worry, anger, and confusion. "Garcia, what have you found on Prentiss' phone?' said Hotch as he eyed the colorful blonde.

"Many unusual things my dears. Prentiss' phone is turned off at the moment but I will be warned immediately if it turns on. I checked the records and the last place her phone was turned on was at the Walter Benson's home"

"Benson must have turned her phone off when he took her" Rossi stated. "Hotch?" This was the first thing Reid had said since Emily had gone missing. He cleared his voice and started talking again. "Um, I don't want to be negative, but we know what Walter Benson does to these women. We need to find her soon, because he will start his routine...if he already hasn't". Spencer looked down to his lap akwardly. The whole team sat in silence until they were interupted by Hotch's phone vibrating.

"Hotchner. Yes...alright...okay thanks". He then hung up and turned twards his team. "There was a witness that reported spotting what was a description of Benson shoving a women who looked like Prentiss into a car and driving away. It was reported in downtown DC. They also have a license plate and it came back as a stolen car. We need to find out where that car is and find Emily"

"I'll start tracking the license plate, and I wil send the coordinates to your phones" Garcia offered. "Thanks babygirl" Morgan said as he landed a soft peck on her cheek. "Of course studmuffin, but you just better find my Em out there...got it?"

"Don't worry, we'll find her" were the last words out of his mouth as the team left the conference room to track the lead.

...

Emily Prentiss looked up when she heard the metal door unlock and open. Benson strolled in with the same creepy smirk on his face. "How are you doing today Emily" He said as he bent down to touch her face. She pulled away quickly and gave him a look that could kill. "Get your hands off of me, you bastard" she spat at him. The next thing she knew there was a solid object hitting her hard against the face. When she finally recovered from the brutal punch, she could see she had made him angry.

"You little bitch. You deserve to die, but I won't give you that option...yet" he said to the brunette. "We're going to have a little fun first. Don't fight back Emily, it will just make it harder for you" he said as he started taking his belt off and unbuttoning his pants. Prentiss knew what was coming so she fought back as hard as she could when his large hands proceded to take her clothes off.

"Get off of me you bastard"! She screamed until her throat went raw. The tough woman fought back as hard as she could but couldn't stop him. She finally broke down and laid there while he did horrible things to her. When he finally left and finished his torture, she curled up in a ball and drifted of into a nightmarish sleep.

* * *

><p>Okay, so I first have to say I'm sorry for the typo's. And secondly, this didn't go where i had expected it to but i think it actually turned out alright! Tell me if you have any suggestions! :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys! To start off I want to apologize for how long I have taken to write this and put it up. I don't really have an excuse except that life got in the way. I'm going to try to update at least every Thursday. Secondly, i want to thank all of you that reviewed! Your comments really got me interested in writing the story again and gave me some good ideas! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>JJ looked over at Morgan from the passenger seat of their assigned vehicle. She could tell he was blaming himself for what happened to Emily.<p>

"Derek, you know you can't blame yourself for this. Right?" She said as she put her hand on his that was sitting on the middle console.

He turned to say something to her but was interupted by his cell phone. The two agents held a long look as he pulled it out of his pocket.

"Hey Hotch, do you have any idea where these coordinates are taking us?"

"I just got off the phone with Garcia. She told me that the cars GPS signal is coming from the middle of a large warehouse district. We're heading there now with backup. It's likely he's holding Prentiss in one of the buildings nearby."

"But Hotch, do you really think this guy is stupid enough just to lead us to him? We have to remember he plans each of his murders perfectly, he's organized."

"He may have slipped up, we won't know until we get there. I'll see you there."

Derek hung up and put his phone back into his pocket. He turned to JJ and told her what Hotch had told him. She had a worried look on her face and finally spoke what was on her mind.

"If we find Emily, what kind of condition do you think she'll be in? She can't just compartamentalize this like she does with everything else...she'll go crazy."

The dark agent look into her crystal blue eyes and saw something he's never seen there before. Desperation.

"That's why she has us Jayje. We'll be there for her every step of the way."

...

Emily Prentiss once again woke up with a slamming headache. As soon as she sat up everything from yesterday caught up to her. He closed her eyes and tried to forget about what he had done to her. This profiler new that if she didn't get out soon, there would be more of what happened the previous night.

The brunette sat up with a wince and began feeling around assessing her injuries. She definitley had at least a couple broken ribs, and probably a concussion. There were also enough bruises and scratches on her body to last a lifetime.

She began looking around for something to cover herself up with. Her pants and bra where gone, but her panties and shirt were balled up in the corner. She slowly put them on, trying not to hit or bump any of her injuries.

As soon as she sat down again she heard the dreadful noise of metal against metal. The door was opening again, he was back.

"How are you feeling today Emily? Ready to cooperate today?" Benson asked as he looked down at her with a smirk.

"Go to hell" the agent spat back at him.

"Well, I see you haven't learned your lesson yet. Thats alright, because I have some fun ways to get you to be a good girl."

He turned around and walked out of the room, locking the door behind him. Emily couldn't imagine what he had in store for her. She had to stay strong though, after all she surely has been through worse. Right?

Her train of thought was broken by Benson strolling through the door carrying something silver. She soon realized what kind of torture she was up against next. In his hand he was carrying a pear of anguish.

The agent tried to fight him off but was too weak, after a long struggle she ended up having her hands and feet chained to the wall. Once again naked, she was hanging from the chains so her feet barely touched the ground.

"I assume you know what these are, right Agent?" He said as he nodded to the medival torture device.

The brunette look him in the eyes and spit in his face.

"You whore!" He screamed as he wiped his face off.

"You're getting what you deserve" he whispered in her ear as he pushed himself against her naked body.

The next thing she knew he was shoving the instrument inside her. He started twisting the end of it, and it started becoming larger inside of her.

"Stop! Stop it!" She screamed at him, but it was no use.

The usually strong woman could feel herself breaking down, the pain was excruciating.

Finally, he was done and pulled the peice of metal out of her. She could feel the blood running down her legs, but couldn't do anything about it except hang there-helpless.

"That should teach you some respect, bitch."

The sound of the door locking was a relief to her. She finally was alone, the torture could stop for a little while.

All the agent could think about was her team, and when they were going to come rescue her from hell.

* * *

><p>I don't really like writing those rape scenes, sorry if it's kinda sketchy. I hoped you liked it! I'll update soon:) R&amp;R!<p>

Love y'all!

-LAS


End file.
